BTS X Reader: Chapter 10
by coffeewithbts
Summary: Later, on the bus, you find that tension has been created due to all of your mishaps with all of the boys. Plus Namjoon does something absolutely shocking. To find the next chapters go to my profile.


Chapter Ten

READER P.O.V

I could see Jin standing at the end of the hallway in awe. I released Jimin and tried to stand up quickly, but only fell back to the ground. Jimin held my forearm as Jin rushed down the hallway to me. "Are you two alright?" He asked checking me over first. "Are your ankles hurting?" His hands slowly moved over my ankles still wrapped up.

"I'm fine." I held Jin's hand covering my ankle.

Jin smiled and looked at the chair against the wall. "What happened anyway?"

"I was being irresponsible." Jimin put his head down apologetically. "I was riding on the back of her chair and we almost ran into the wall. I'm so sorry." he whispered to Jin.

I shook my head. "Don't feel bad." I tried to reassure him so he wouldn't feel guilty, but it was hard when he constantly blamed himself for bad things that happened. "Jin, could you help me back into the chair." Jin nodded and turned the chair towards me so I could be helped up.

Jimin struggled to stand, but leaned against the wall to stay up. "I'll help you, Jimin." Jin offered his broad shoulders for Jimin to put his arm around.

I watched as Jimin struggled not to cry in front of us, while Jin comforted him. I followed close behind, wheeling myself out the door. We walked around to the very back of the building, right around the corner, where the bus was waiting for us all. I could see Namjoon and Jungkook through the tinted windows of the bus towering over us.

The manager ran out to help Jimin and Jin on the bus. I could see Namjoon jump up from his seat and come out the door to see me. "You look like you need some help." He teased holding his hand out to me. I nodded and put my arm around his neck as he slid his arm underneath my legs and my back.

He hauled me onto the bus with strength I didn't really know was there, especially after working so hard on the show. He set me down on the couch in the more open area of the front of the bus. The manager scolded Jimin for getting hurt, but didn't ask about how. The bus was loaded and ready to leave so the doors closed.

I looked at Namjoon sitting near my feet and Jungkook asleep on the other side of the bus with Jimin to lean on. Jimin would look at me and then look away awkwardly. I felt bad that he felt bad, but I couldn't find the words to say to him.

Behind me, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Jin. "Do you want me to take you to your bunk to get some rest?" He asked. I shook my head. "Okay, if you need anything, I'll be right over here." He pointed behind him where there was a small booth where a table sat in the middle. I nodded again and turned back to my language book. I studied more in my free time, now that I would have a lot of it.

"I can't believe you got hurt." Namjoon said out of the blue. I looked up at him and then over at Jimin. Jimin looked worried. "What exactly happened, anyway?"

"I wasn't being careful going down the hallways and slipped. It's no big deal really." Jimin lied. Jin and I both knew what he was lying, but neither of us said anything about the issue. I figured he felt guilty enough anyway.

That night, I chose to sleep on the couch rather than in the small bunk I had. The blanket that lay over my feet began to make them feel suffocated, so I began to kick in the middle of the night. I was in a state of being half awake and half asleep. I could see, but I couldn't quite control my actions. It was a feeling I knew all too well and feared every night. "Aaah! It's so hot." I said rolling onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" the bus driver asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little too loudly. "Jin oppa!" I yelled out. In my head, I was praying that he didn't hear me and for my mouth to just be quiet, but I was wrong.

There was a faint rustling sound as Jin came from the back of the bus. "Um," he said from behind me. "Did you just yell for me?" He asked kneeling next to me on the floor.

"Yeah, oppa." I whined. "Take off my blanket. It's so hot in here." I said continuing to kick at the blanket.

He looked over me and put and hand to my forehead before he helped me get the blanket off. "Are you alright? You're on the floor and you're cheeks are turning really red. Are you, perhaps, drunk?" He asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Are you asleep again?" I nodded this time and opened my eyes. He put his arms underneath me and helped me back onto the couch.

"Oppa?" I paused. How could I say that! "I like you," another pause, "but I like Yoongi too. And Misoo likes Namjoon. I'm kind of jealous. He's nice too. You guys are all so nice." I said. My brain was exploding just as I could feel my heart breaking. I was now crying, in front of Jin, of all people. "What do I do?"

"Well, this is…" I could tell he didn't know what to say. Heck, I would already be gone if someone told me that. "I don't know if you'll remember this in the morning." What was he about to say?! Please don't say anything! I'm awake. I'm just...not awake. "I like you too. I mean, I just figured you didn't like me as much as I like you. Plus, with Yoongi liking you, I didn't want to get in the way of anything." I wanted to stay awake longer to tell him how I really felt and that I shouldn't have said those things in front of him, but I didn't. I drifted off to sleep quietly for the rest of the night.

OMNISCIENT P.O.V

The next morning, she woke up with a massive headache, but no pain in her ankles. Before everyone was awake, she hobbled into the bathroom. She looked at the notifications on her phone seeing that she had one from her father. She didn't open it. She knew what it said. It always said the same thing.

She stared at her phone, suddenly seeing teardrops on her phone. She grabbed some toilet paper and pressed it over her eyes almost as if someone was watching her and she didn't want them to see. Her sobs were louder than she had intended and those awake outside could hear her.

Yoongi stood near the door. He wanted to knock or at least to know who it was in there, but he didn't. Jimin was also awake, but still in his bunk. He listened to her and tried to block it out. He figured if he didn't hear it, he wouldn't feel so bad.

Finally, the girl came out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry I took so long." She said to Yoongi standing outside the door.

He looked over her seeing that her eyes were red and puffy. "Don't worry about it." He said wanting to say more to her, but didn't know exactly what to say. He went into the bathroom as she struggled to get to her bed down the hallway.

"Hey," she heard suddenly from below. She looked down to see Jimin sticking his head out. "Are you alright?" He motioned for her to come down to where he was.

She didn't want to look at him, but she sat down next to him. "I'm fine. Did you sleep well?" She asked thinking about what had happened earlier with Jin. She could feel herself get goosebumps just thinking of all the things she'd said.

"You're crying." He mentioned under his breath. She raised her eyebrows as he reached a hand up to her cheek. She closed her eyes when she realized what he was doing. He put his thumb to the droplet of her tear and wiped it away. She opened her eyes to see him smiling. "I guess I'm returning the favor from before."

She shrugged. "It's whatever." She suddenly noticed his hand still cupping her cheek. She pushed him off of her and stood up. "I'm going to get ready. You should too. They'll probably need you soon."

He nodded and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a thud. "Ow!" He cried. She looked at him with wide eyes as JHope jumped out of his bed. "I'm okay you guys. I'm fine." The girl let out a sigh of relief.

JHope bent down next to Jimin to help him up to his feet. The girl watched as the two loudly interacted with one another. She watched and began to laugh as they yelled back and forth followed by laughing. JHope turned to her as they were all laughing. "Wait," they all fell silent. "Are you that girl who got hurt during the basketball game?"

Remembering that she had been hurt, now noticed the pain in her ankles. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I hurt my other ankle yesterday as well."

Hobi thought for a second on what she said. "Wait! You're the beautiful girl who was on stage?!" He asked. She nodded again. "Oh, I hadn't even noticed it was you. I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You're so cute when you're nervous." He said reaching down to pinch her cheeks.

She face lit up in surprise. "Uh, Hobi hyung, you should probably stop." Hobi looked at Yoongi from the door of the bathroom. "She has work to do." Yoongi said trying to dry his hair with a towel.

Hobi rolled his eyes and smiled down at the girl. "I guess I'll see you later." He said and went into the bathroom after Yoongi. Jimin only smiled and went into the living area of the bus. The girl watched in silence as they all went on about their day.

"Are you feeling better." She heard from behind. She turned to see Misoo behind her.

"Yeah, I'm better. I can finally walk again without feeling too bad."

As Misoo and the girl had polite conversation, there was a soft moaning sound coming from one of the bunks. The told Misoo to be quiet as she listened more closely to what was making the noise. They both stood still as the noise revealed it's face. It was Namjoon sleeping in Misoo's bunk.

"Misoo!" the girl yelled out, but was immediately pulled to the side with her mouth covered."What are you doing?! You know you can't have a relationship with any of the group members."

"You think I don't know that? He just sort of appeared in my bed last night. What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know...kick him out!" She said feeling the heat rise to her head. Namjoon slowly got out of bed behind them.

Misoo looked at the girl in anger. "Who are you to judge?! You're the one going back and forth between Yoongi and Jin. Don't act like you don't like you aren't interested in them." She shot back.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "I'm not going back and forth. At least I haven't slept with them."

Misoo rolled her eyes and walked away from her as Namjoon was finally coming to. The girl realized her words were harsh, but didn't go after Misoo. She turned around to look at Namjoon. Maybe she could reason with him. "What's wrong with you?!" She said pushing Namjoon against the empty bunks.

"What are you talking about?" He said rubbing his eyes.

The girl grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the very back room of the bus. "You need to listen to me. You can't sleep with Misoo anymore. Just go on about your business. She can't lose her job right now."

He looked her over, not really paying attention. "I'm sorry."

"Why did you all of a sudden climb into her bed? It's not like you guys have been dating or anything." The girl said putting her hand on her hip.

Namjoon looked to see if anyone was watching. "I heard what you said to Jin last night." The girl looked away anxiously knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I like you too, but I really like Misoo."

"Well that makes me feel great." She looked away from him ready to leave.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, in turn, pulling her back to him. "What I'm trying to say is…


End file.
